Ready To Let You In
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's story "A Conductoid's Past". Shocks and Hope are finally ready to let each other into their hearts. :)


**This story is the sequel to guestsurprise's story "A Conductoid's Past" and takes place after her other story "A Shocking Relationship." I suggest you read both of those first before reading this one. You can find "A Conductoid's Past" on my page and "A Shocking Relationship" on newbienovelistRD's page. :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Shocks and Cassie belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

 **Ready To Let You In**

Shocks looked at the piercing in his antenna and sighed. "Why do I still have this when I don't love her anymore?" He asked himself, remembering when that female Conductoid had come back and tried to kidnap him, but his family had saved him in the nick of time.

"Shocks?" A familiar voice said and he looked up to see Hope standing beside him and smiled.

"Hope," he said with a smile as one of his dreadlocks gently played with her long, white hair. She smiled at him.

"What's bothering you, Shocks?" She asked.

"Oh, just a past memory," he said. "And thinking about having that piercing removed."

She smiled. "Can I help?" She asked.

He nodded and under his direction, she carefully removed the piercing, tracing her fingers gently over the circuitry lines on Shocks' antenna before using her healing ability on that same antenna. "Thank you, Hope," he said.

She smiled at him. "You're welcome," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and his dreadlocks playfully wrapped around her waist, making her smile.

"Shocks, will that female Conductoid come back for you?" She asked suddenly, feeling a bit worried.

He nodded. "Yes," he said. "Unless I find another mate."

Hope gently lifted his head up to look at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her feet barely touching the floor as his dreadlocks were holding her up. Smiling, he set her down so that he was taller than her. "Hey," she protested playfully, tracing his dreadlocks with her fingers again.

He shuddered. "Hope," he said, his voice going deeper.

She smiled. "Oh? Ticklish there?" She asked.

He grabbed her hands, shuddering again as he began breathing hard. "Yes, and no," he said. "It tickled a little, but my antennae are very sensitive too and if someone traces them like how you were doing, well…it's what mates do to each other."

"Oh," she said in realization and turned a bit red. "Sorry."

He blinked at her. "What for? I liked it," he said. "But I just wanted you to know too. You can still trace my antennae, just not for a long period of time."

She gave him a smile. "So, you want me to do it?" She asked mischievously.

Shocks grinned at her. "Well, you want me to tickle you silly?" He said teasingly as his dreadlocks secured her wrists gently before he held her and gently dug his fingers into her sides and stomach, alternating so that he was always holding onto her with one arm.

Hope laughed and squirmed, doubling her playful struggling when the Conductoid began blowing raspberries into her neck. He chuckled as he then moved back and they fell onto the bed, but he held onto her and kept tickling her, now using his tail to tickle her feet.

She laughed harder before squeezing his shoulder as she began to lose her breath and he stopped, gazing up at her. She smiled as she snuggled into his embrace.

Shocks gently entangled his hand in her hair, smiling at her. "You're so beautiful, Hope," he said to her.

She smiled, knowing his compliment was sincere and she leaned down, stopping just before her lips met his. He smiled and very gently pulled her face closer to his, kissing her on the mouth. After they parted for air, Hope couldn't help herself and kissed him again.

Shocks held her close as he returned the kiss and his dreadlocks gently wrapped around Hope's wrists again, but this time as if he was holding her hands with his own hands. "Hope," he said. "What do you think of me?"

She smiled. "You're the gentleman I've been searching for," she said honestly. "You have both the looks and good qualities."

She sighed. "For so long, I just wanted a man to worship me, but…my life still felt empty," she admitted.

Shocks began rubbing her back, making her snuggle into his embrace again. "What made you change your mind?" He asked gently.

Hope looked at him with a smile. "Not what, but who," she said. "Rachel and Sparkle helped me a lot. Rachel by accepting me into her home and giving me a chance when I wanted to mend my ways and Sparkle by unconditionally accepting me and calling me her aunt."

The Conductoid holding her smiled. "I remember she surprised you by calling you 'Aunt Hope' immediately after Rachel said you were welcomed here," he said.

She chuckled. "She's a sweetie," she said.

"Can't argue that," he said in agreement.

A knock at the door made them look to see Cassie was standing there and she had a small box the size of her palm in her hand. "Um, should I come back later?" She asked politely.

Hope smiled. "Come in, honey," she said.

The teenager came in and hugged Hope, to her surprise. "What's that for?" She asked curiously.

Cassie just smiled. "You'll see," she said and turned to Shocks. "Here you go, Uncle Shocks."

"Thank you, sweetheart," he said. "Were you able to get it okay?"

Cassie nodded. "Sparkle told me the color and Uncle Rook helped me go pick it up," she said, giving him a hug.

He returned the hug. "Thank you again, Cassie," he said.

"No problem, Uncle Shocks," she said. "See you and Aunt Hope downstairs in a bit?"

He nodded and the teenager headed out. Hope smiled again.

"She's sweet too," she said. "All of the children are."

"Yes," Shocks agreed as he sat down and motioned Hope to sit beside him. When she did, he opened the box and lifted out a necklace with a large, rainbow-colored heart as the pendant. Smiling at her, Shocks gently placed the necklace around Hope's neck and her jaw dropped in amazement, something telling her that this was a very special necklace.

"My great-grandmother gave this necklace to me when I first became a Plumber," he said. "My great-grandfather gave it to her as her engagement gift."

Hope gently touched the heart and smiled. "I've never seen a necklace like this before," she said.

"It's one of a kind," he said. "A dear friend of my great-grandfather made it at his request. When my great-grandmother gave it to me and I arrived at Plumber HQ, I asked Magister Tennyson if I could have it placed in the secure vault at HQ. He agreed and has been kind enough to hold it for me all this time."

He sighed. "I almost gave it to that female Conductoid," he said. "But, for some reason, I felt I shouldn't. Now I know why."

"Why?"

"Because I hadn't found my true mate yet," he said. "But now…,"

Shocks placed a hand on hers and Hope realized what he was wordlessly saying. She was his true mate. Seeing that he was ready to let her into his heart permanently, she smiled at him.

"Shocks, is…is this by chance…a proposal?" She asked.

He smiled. "Yes, Hope," he said. "Will you do me the honor…of becoming my wife?"

Tears gathered in her eyes and she smiled. "Yes," she said, opening her heart to him.

Sparkle and Cassie were helping Rachel make cookies when Sparkle gasped. "Yay!" She cheered. "He asked her!"

Rachel and Cassie looked up to see Shocks and Hope come in, holding hands and the rainbow heart necklace around Hope's neck.

"That's my cue to update the wedding list," Rachel said with a smile. "Congratulations, you two."

Cassie had meanwhile took it upon herself to announce her aunt and uncle's engagement to the whole house and the inhabitants soon swarmed Shocks and Hope, congratulating them.

Hope smiled and leaned her head on Shocks' shoulder and he held her close, both feeling complete with each other.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
